You Can Trust Me
by tovictory
Summary: Set in CP Coulter's Dalton!verse. A short one shot of Rane-ness and how they eventually come together.


You Can Trust Me

"Reed?" a voice drifted into the room from outside the doorway into the Warbler's Hall. Reed looked up from his seat at the piano and saw Shane now stood in front of him, grinning with his eyes full of love and admiration. Reed smiled back, weakly.  
>"Hi." He said, looking shy and distant.<br>"What's up?" Shane could see the worried look on the other boy's face and couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was.  
>"It's nothing. I was just- y'know- solos - painting. The usual." he grimaced as he remembered all the pressure that had been put on him these past weeks. Not just from school and homework, but his mother too, for his artwork.<br>"Reed. What's bothering you?" Shane said, looking him straight in the eyes. He had to marvel at how innocent cute they looked. He loved the shape and colour of them; how they creased up slightly when he grinned; how they lit up sometimes (something which Shane hoped would be because of him someday); how they would dart about the room when he was nervous. Yes, Shane loved to think about Reed's eyes. It was a hobby of his. One he intended on keeping for a long time.  
>He dropped onto the seat next to Reed and took his from where it rested on top of the piano into his own. "You can tell me anything. I swear. You can trust me."<br>Reed wriggled out of Shane's grasp and stood up. "It doesn't matter. I have to carry on my painting. I'm sorry, Shane." he said as he gathered the song books that were spread out around him. In his rush, he tripped over the chair leg and before he could fall to the floor, Shane had jumped up, caught him and stood him upright. With Shane's hands gripping his forearms and staring at him worriedly, Reed flushed a deep shade of crimson. "I.. I'm sorry, Shane. I have to go."  
>Shane sighed as Reed shrugged him off and walked past him out the door. Reed had left one songbook behind in his confusion. Shane picked it up and set it on the piano stand. He wasn't very good at piano, but Blaine had taught him a couple of things back when they were both in Stanton.<br>Opening the song book, he noticed the first song was perfect. He began to play and sung along as he did so.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

He smiled sadly as he remembered those dark, dark days at Stanton with Blaine and the rest of them. He thought of Erin, of Micah and Jude. Oh, Jude.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

He looked towards the doorway; as if Reed was there, listening to him, hearing his words.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

He took a breath to continue but befor he could, Reed sprinted back into the room and leapt on him, sending them both crashing to floor. Shane gasped, feeling a tiny bit disorientated before coming to and seeing that Reed was practically straddling him.  
>"Erm... Reed?" he said, giving him a quizzical look.<br>"Er, well, I was outside and erm, I heard and well, uh, here we are." he said, quietly and timidly.  
>Shane looked at him. Really looked at him. Reed smiled and leaned forward before pressing his lips to Shane's hesitantly. Fireworks were going off in Shane's head as he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment for however long it would last.<br>When Reed broke off, he said, "Shane, I'm ready."  
>Shane was still recovering from the kiss and could hardly form words. "Uh, Reed!" He grinned. It was probably the biggest grin Reed had ever seen. Reed lifted himself off Shane and he sat up.<br>"Before." he said. "It was you. I wasn't sure- I didn't- I was gonna go and try to busy myself but you started to sing and I couldn't help but listen and you sung so well and I was just stood there listening and I knew. I just knew, Shane." He offered his hand to Shane, who was still lying on the floor with his eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling. "Shane?" Reed said. Shane finally looked at him, then took his hand and sat up. He smirked.  
>"What?" Reed said, looking annoyed. "What?"<br>"Nothing." Shane responded, standing Reed up. He pulled him into a tight embrace and held on as if for dear life.  
>"Erm. Ow. Shane. You're squeezing too hard." Reed said, his voice muffled. Shane pulled back almost immediately.<br>"I'm sorry! I'm just- Reed!" he said, grinning broadly, again. He took Reed's hands in his own and said, "I'm so happy, Reed." To which, Reed smiled, innocently.


End file.
